<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Salutations of War and Peace by Wander Riordan (lferion)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25513594">Salutations of War and Peace</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/Wander%20Riordan'>Wander Riordan (lferion)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Society for Creative Anachronism RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bard of the Mists, Gen, Letters, Poetry, Prose Poem, War, Written by Request</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:27:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25513594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/Wander%20Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Letters written as greetings and challenges from Various Crowns to sundry other Kingdoms at Estrella War in AS 27 (2/93), West-Antir War AS 28 (7/93), Pennsic War AS 28 (8/93), Estrella War AS XXX (2/96), and West-Caid War, AS XXXII (4/98).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Wandering in the Current Middle Ages</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Estrellan Greetings - Atenveldt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Estrellan Greetings - Atenveldt</strong>
</p>
<p>Children of the Sun, that here do meet<br/>
With puissant Princes, Western grace,<br/>
The brilliant disk that shines at Noon<br/>
Is Witness to all honor done.<br/>
This wintry plain now blossoms bright<br/>
With Spring's return, renewing life;<br/>
And sees again the striving stern<br/>
Of War, whereat great Nations prove.</p>
<p>		But deadly day gives way to dark,<br/>
And gracious pastimes seek betimes:<br/>
Fair company, good mead, fine words<br/>
Are golden coin no battles bring.<br/>
A Balance hold twixt strife and still<br/>
Each on the other feeds full well:<br/>
The West to Atenveldt has come<br/>
Our Comradeship to seal with blows.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wander Riordan<br/>
Bard of the Mists<br/>
1/31/93</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Estrellan Greetings - Caid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Estrellan Greetings - Caid</strong>
</p><p>Unto Our sometime Sibling, Western child<br/>
Now grown great, and rightly ruled by your own crown:<br/>
The Dreiburgen that was is now Caid:<br/>
The Princes of the West do greeting send.</p><p>That conflict with near Nations oftimes is renewed<br/>
With day's increase of lengthnwe long have known,<br/>
And so support tradition, that would valor lend<br/>
With force of Our own might to this proud Strife.</p><p>Where armies meet is Chivalry best served:<br/>
Foes strait to their Honor do embrace the fight;<br/>
Rightly fall, and rise, each blow counted true:<br/>
This no pretense, but proof of honor's strength.</p><p>Thus, as sibling scions of same-held ideals,<br/>
The West would meet and try the tempered steel<br/>
That these plains forge, and on the Anvil of this field<br/>
Both Chivalry and Honor test, and prove.</p><p>   </p><p>Wander Riordan,<br/>
Bard of the Mists<br/>
1/31/93</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. An Tirian Greetings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>An Tirian Greetings</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Unto AnTir, this Northern land that Western kings once ruled<br/>
And now a sovereign state neath thine own crown:<br/>
With greeting, at the pomp and panoply of Summer's height,<br/>
In stern array, the West doth come for War.</p><p>The victory of valor do we seek: that all may know<br/>
The worth from whence we claim our Western Name--<br/>
Hight in virtue, and cradle of that land of Mist and fog<br/>
wherein this brave endeavor first breathed life.</p><p>And thou, our Northern Scion, swift with youth as springing sap,<br/>
Thy prowess matches well thy ancestry--<br/>
A fitting foe to meet in valor's test beneath the sun,<br/>
And better friend in star's more gentle light.</p><p>Thus, as siblings that do quarrel and make amends anon,<br/>
So we would try our wit against thy steel,<br/>
Thy arms against our armouring, thy skill against our pride-<br/>
All courage, grace and courtesy displayed.</p><p>This is no posturing pretence, but Honor's very heart:<br/>
Right rede prevails and chivalry is served;<br/>
To hold such mightly battles that songs of old will shadows seem<br/>
Of striving here put forth upon this field.</p><p> </p><p>Wander Riordan<br/>
Bard of the Mists<br/>
6/28/93</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Pennsic Missive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Pennsic Missive</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Unto that most noble Viscount, Christopher of York,<br/>
Sometime thane to Guildemar, household of that name,<br/>
And his most gracious Viscountess, Mariah Sableswan,<br/>
Countess of the East, and Lady, passing fair<br/>
Does Richard, sometime Aldertree, now Prince of Mists<br/>
and Knight Companion of the West this Missive send:</p>
<p>Greetings, Noble Kin, dwelling far in Eastern lands;<br/>
Ye who, squire-sibling in Duke Radnor's house<br/>
did grow in strength &amp; skill, till, siren-called,<br/>
you homeland left, but most dear lady gained;<br/>
Still thy skills improve: The East hath seen thee rule<br/>
as Sovereign Prince and Princess Aethelmark--<br/>
and that no simple thing, as now I know,<br/>
Who Coronet did win e'en in the hour of thy heir's ascent<br/>
(Mayhap be said 'the sun ne'er sets on Guildemar'?)</p>
<p>But to the point: a precious treasure is thy hospitality<br/>
Thy comfort rich, thy board well-filled, thy grace so goodly giv'n<br/>
that Words commissioned can but ill express my thanks.<br/>
None other here of all this noble throng may claim such debt<br/>
As I do hold to you for this great courtesy.<br/>
Tis my fair fortune thus to stay within thy camp,<br/>
&amp; see thee set so well with prosperous joy.<br/>
Thy siblings &amp; thy friends do seek to see thy face<br/>
and meet with thy dear Lady on our Western shores:<br/>
Thee hath from home too long tarried, Tyger-led;<br/>
Our hearths and hearts would welcome thee again.</p>
<p>Enough fond obligation: present pleasure waits!<br/>
The Faire and field of Pennsic beckons bright;<br/>
Both our arming and our coin in puissant peril stand<br/>
lest we should fail to hold our honor dear.<br/>
Let us stride forth, renew acquaintance with our steel,<br/>
Delight our Ladies eyes with tokens rare,<br/>
Rejoice in mighty battles, cheerful strife that friendships forge,<br/>
and spend the nights in festive song with all our erstwhile foes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Writ by Wander Riordan, Bard of the  Mists, at the behest of Richard,<br/>
Prince of the Mists, on the occasion of the XXII Pennsic War, for<br/>
honor and thanks to his hosts, Viscount Christopher of York and<br/>
Countess Mariah Sableswan.</p>
<p>By my hand this Sixteenth Day of August, AS XXVIII, Richard, P. Nebulorum</p>
<p>Wander Riordan<br/>
8/16/93</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Hail Trimaris!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hail Trimaris</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hail Trimaris! triply blessed, the Triskele's home serene<br/>Argent crowned on ocean's crest and wreathed in laurel green.<br/>Inner wisdom matched with skill keeps honor close at hand,<br/>Large in spirit, strong in will, her virtues hold the land.</p>
<p>Time stood witness at her birth, three generations grown,<br/>Roaring winds did shout with mirth, the heavens sparked her crown.<br/>Ithsmus and far Southern snows, the Afric sands and shore--<br/>Many lands her banner knows, and ships that skies explore.<br/>Art and service, chivalry, are honored as of old:<br/>Royal Baldar, Asa see, enthroned and graced with gold.<br/>Issue forth, then, Swamp-lords stern, grown great in temp'rant air<br/>Sibling sovereign's love well-earned, and Hail Trimaris fair!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>or</p>
<p>Hail Trimaris! triply blessed,<br/>Argent crowned on ocean's crest<br/>Inner wisdom matched with skill<br/>Large in spirit, strong in will,</p>
<p>Time stood witness at her birth,<br/>Roaring winds did shout with mirth,<br/>Ithsmus and far Southern snows,<br/>Many lands her banner knows,<br/>Art and service, chivalry,<br/>Royal Baldar, Asa see,<br/>Issue forth, then, Swamp-lords dare,<br/>Stout hail Trimaris fair!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>			Wander Riordan<br/>				2/1/96</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The second is a shorter piece, in the event that the calligraphers ran out of time/needed fewer words.</p>
<p>Both are Acrostics, spelling out Hail Trimaris.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A Sonnet Praising Caid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>A Sonnet Praising Caid</strong>
</p>
<p>Oh bright Caid, the crescent kingdom proud<br/>
Sixth sovereign land to see her banner soar<br/>
Free o'er her lands, thou art full well endowed<br/>
With all the arts of honor, peace and war!<br/>
Thy lineage is high, thy prowess known<br/>
Throughout the lands that hold the Laurel dear:<br/>
Thy glory speaks in song, in deeds hath shown --<br/>
True sibling to the Sun and to Antir.<br/>
Around thy golden hills lie azure seas<br/>
The argent moon inspires ardent hearts:<br/>
Encouraged thus, thy folk each moment seize<br/>
To grow in service, chivalry &amp; arts.<br/>
    O scion of the West, grown bright indeed --<br/>
    The crescent shines, illuming proud Caid!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vcts Wander Riordan, OL<br/>
Royal Bard to Their Majesties of the West,<br/>
Fabian &amp; Brynn</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A sonnet in the Shakespearian style</p>
<p>23 April 1998</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>